Carousel
by Mephiles
Summary: OneShot. On their trip back home, Kisshu discovers an interesting Earth hobby with which he plans to entertain himself. Just a little Friendship fic for the three Aliens. My first fic so I would appreciate reviews and advice


Mephiles: This is my first TMM Fic and it's about my favourite characters. The Aliens. This is just after the final episode and it takes place on the Aliens ship as they return home. I Hope you enjoy it and would greatly appreciate your reveiws and advice. Thanks

Carousel

The last few notes died away miserably, the music slowly dwindling into oblivion until only silence remained. Kisshu sighed, turning his head down to gaze sourly at the instrument in his hands.

It was a guitar, an Earth instrument, one of many little souvenirs that he had picked up from his stay on Earth, and now used to entertain himself, on the long journey home. Kisshu hesitated for a moment, his long and eloquent fingers hovering lightly above the guitar's strings, unsure of what to do for a moment.

He gave a small snort of irritation and unslung the guitar's strap from around his neck, laying it down rather gently next to him on his bed as he rose to his feet, moving towards a long horizontal porthole in his chambers.

Peering out of it, Kisshu could make out a vast ocean of darkness, broken by innumerable little dots of starlight, which gleamed in the void. Kisshu sighed…again, desperately wondering why things had become so bad. '_Ever since we left the Earth behind us things have just started going so very…wrong' _He thought to himself dejectedly.

* * *

Obviously the first few days of their trek through the stars had been full of excitement, to be expected from such a triumphant homecoming. But the euphoria and enthusiasm of their success had drifted away as fast as the days had dragged on. 

Onboard the former palace of Deep Blue, the three prodigal aliens had begun to spend less and less time together, each instead spending his time in solitude. Pai had, unsurprisingly, been the first to drift off, constantly grumbling and complaining at just about everyone and everything, he buried himself in his work and rarely left the bridge of the palace.

Little Taruto hadn't wandered off quite as quickly as Pai, but Kisshu did begin to notice a detached sort of feeling in him. The little Alien would often sit by himself for hours at a time, a thoughtful look on his face as he stared into nothingness. Kisshu had begun to worry about his young friend, but on the few times he confronted Tart openly about it, the younger companion would protest and assure him that he shouldn't concern himself with his problems.

Which meant poor Kisshu had been left to wander the long and lonely corridors all by himself. Alone and dejected, Kisshu had begun to wonder if he would ever reach home. Realizing that if he didn't find some way to occupy his mind he would go mad, Kisshu had hid himself in the Palace storage hold, searching for something, anything, to stop the boredom.

It had been down there that he had stumbled upon the solution to his lethargic crisis. Whilst searching through the pile of stolen Earth junk which littered the shelves. Unlucky as always he had tripped on the smooth floor.

As he picked himself up, nearly hacking and wheezing himself to death on the veritable storm of dust and dirt he had thrown up during his collapse, he made sure to curse Tart thoroughly for his tendencies to shirk Storage Duties. _'And they call me irresponsible' _he thought to himself indignantly.

After finally recovering from his fall, he noticed a strange box, which had previously been so well camouflaged within the dust that Kisshu had mistaken it for a small dirt mountain. Now clean, or at least cleaner, he noticed it was slightly larger then the rest of their junk.

Kisshu had never proven very good at resisting his impulses and it was the same story with his curiosity. After about a split second of thinking he had leapt upon the container, tore it open and…

"Oooowww" He exclaimed, impressed by the contents. Before his eyes lay an amalgamation of every type of musical instrument known to mankind. Amidst the wide plethora of recreational items only one caught Kisshu's eye. _'It's my destiny' _He thought to himself, as he slowly picked up a skillfully crafted guitar of some sort from the pile.

* * *

Things had gone rather smoothly from there, and Kisshu was surprised by the sheer amount of fun he could have with the device. It didn't take him long to catch on to the technique, being a superior alien hominid, he quickly master the use of the 'Guitar'. 

Modest as always, Kisshu was soon confident he was probably the best darn guitarist in this and any other dimension. It wasn't long before he locked himself up in his room, devoting all his spare time to practicing with the instrument over and over again; he always had been a bit obsessive over his belongings.

He wasn't really surprised when he attracted attention from Tart; the little alien had never been any better at resisting his impulses and soon gave into his natural curiosity. Things had come to a head one day when, unable to resist his interest any longer, Little Tart had "accidentally" stumbled in during one of Kisshu's practices.

He had given a goofy sort of smile, quietly mumbling an apology as he motioned for Kisshu to continue and started to poke around the room curiously. Kisshu had quickly returned to his music, starting up from where he had left off as the melodious noise took his mind off the mundane journey, his soul soaring as he relished the harmony of the chords.

By the time he had finally come back to reality from his little holiday, he couldn't help but give an impish smile. Standing before him, little Tart stared his eyes filled with wonder and fascination at the human contraption.

Kisshu hadn't taken long to put two and two together, at least not to long in his opinion. _'With all the fun I'm having now, by myself, if I can get Tart and Pai to join in, well…' _Kisshu left the train of thought their, hopping off with a slight smirk as he began preparations for tomorrow.

* * *

From then on Kisshu and his practices were no longer restricted to the confines of his room. Instead he began taking every opportunity to play publicly before his two companions. Delighting them with his well-rehearsed songs and his perfectly timed chords. 

Unfortunately, like most good things, it did come to an end. For on the day he finally managed to goad a reaction out of the somber and morbid Pai, it wasn't quite the one he had been hoping for.

Pai had been hard at work, but then again when wasn't he? Regardless he had been in the process of deciphering advanced algorithmic and theoretical equations, so complicated a single look would have been enough to make most people nauseous. Not so far away Kisshu began to near the crescendo of his song, volume pumping louder as he played, oblivious to the danger, which hung thick in the air.

Kisshu of course couldn't see the muscles twitch on Pai's face, or his lips slowly curve back into a tight scowl of pent fury, and Kisshu didn't see Pai clench his fists reflexively. By now Kisshu was at the peak, riding the crest of the wave as his fingers danced back and forth across the strings with a life of their own, music poured like water, flowing into the soul and filling the ship with it's angelic sweetness.

Such a symphony of sound as has never or ever will be heard on Earth. Pai had never really been a big fan of the 'little blue planet that refused to give up,' as he so eloquently put it.

"KISSHU!" The roar ripped from Pai's mouth like a battle cry, echoing across all of time and space. Filled with primordial rage, no music could last in its presence. The entire palace shuddered as it echoed through to the darkest corners of existence, where nightmares quivered in terror at the noise.

Kisshu, eyes as large as saucers could only stand helplessly, his traitorous body abandoning him as it stood rooted in terror. All he could do is stare and watch as Pai approached, eyes fulled with bloodlust. Kisshu's mouth moved furiously, closing and opening again and again, but no noise was heard as his mind was still trying to catch up to the rest of him. Eventually, as Pai came to rest before him, the words 'Titanic Juggernaut of Doom' suddenly entering his mind, Kisshu found the words he was looking for.

"yelp" was all Kisshu could muster; it was a strangled yelp at that in any case. "Kisshu," Pai said slowly as he stared at him with his cold eyes. He took a deep breathe and…

"If you are going to insist on proceeding with your trivial and useless attempts at utilizing those shoddy Terran devices with you inferior ability to play music and further detriment and distract me from my attempts to get us home as soon as possible, which I might remind you is our goal, then you should prepare yourself for a indescribable thrashing before I deposit your mangled remains into the vacuum of space along with the rest of your Terran garbage!"

Kisshu stared, yet again, at his taller, older, colder and scarier companion in utter shock and dismay. Shock at the fact that he had managed to complete his previous statment in a single breath, merely adding a few commas so that Kisshu could follow, and dismay at what he could only describe as a colossal failure on his behalf.

* * *

Kisshu sighed… for the last time he hoped. _'Alone again' _he thought to himself bitterly as he stared at the inky space outside his room. All he ever meant was to do some good, to bring the three together again, pull them out of the cesspool of loneliness they'd all fallen victim to since they had left Earth for Home. 

_'Why does life hate me so much, why does it always try to ruin everything I do? Did I maybe do something wrong in a past life? Or am I merely the victim of some bored cosmic force playing a wicked game with my life?' _Kisshu thought to himself sadly. _'Guess I'll just give up then' _He thought, sagging slowly down into the darkness of his heart. Until…

'_Give Up! Never! Your Kisshu! You Never Give Up!' _His thoughts reminded him, thinking with Capital letters and exclamation marks to emphasize just how emphatic they were being, and they were right! Kisshu leapt up, his body charged with enthusiasm once more, his trademark smirk fitting itself back onto his face as he turned to the door.

'_I'm right, I never give up, did I give up when my plans backfired my life hung in the balance and my world lay on the brink of extinction? No I Didn't, I went psychotic briefly and almost killed the girl I loved but that is besides the point.' _He consciously thought to himself, explaining the lack of exclamation marks.

"_That's It! You're Not Going To Let Pai Bully You! That's Not What Kisshu Would Do! Now Go And Get Them Kid!' _His subconscious said, having returned to continue his little conversation with his own thoughts, giving him all the mental support he could get onboard the vessel. Already in his mind he was playing out exactly how he would triumph over the melancholy, which had rooted itself within the ship.

And for a moment, a mere moment, but a moment nonetheless. He could have sworn he was back on Earth, planning his next brilliant move in his pointless infatuation, living every moment of life for what it was. A moment to be alive in.

* * *

"So…what you doing" Tart asked curiously as he continued to investigate the orchestra of Earth contraptions Kisshu had unveiled on a small podium in the Palace Center. Kisshu turned to the squirt with a playful smile. 

"Watch and find out, right?" Tart said, returning the smile.

Kisshu shook his head. "Listen" Kisshu looked up, prepared his guitar, placed his fingers on the strings and began. It was slow first, as Kisshu allowed his fingers the time to learn the rhythm and flow of the song. Soon though he was no longer playing the guitar, but flowing across is as the sound started flowing from him.

Tart gaped in awe as he felt the music flow around him, wrapping him up in its folds before lifting his heart to soar alongside the melody.

Pai sat alone, which isn't really so strange and had never really bothered him, with his back to Kisshu and Tart. "It doesn't really matter, I mean it's not like I care if their having fun," Pai assured himself calmly, his voice growing gradually louder as the song progressed, till he was practically shouting, in an attempt to drown out Kisshu's abominable music. Kisshu just played louder and louder, and Pai grumpily resigned himself to an ignoble defeat.

Pai mumbled a mindless tune to himself as he tried to get on with some equally mindless work. _'It's not all that bad, it's kind of catchy actually' _his thoughts said. Pai groaned, now even his mind was rebelling against him. "Look it's not that I'm scared to have fun it's just, just…bugger!"

Kisshu had begun to play softer, as he closed his eyes, immersing himself in the magic of the tune. His eyes shot open at a noise, an unfamiliar tune which possessed it's own life, slowly intermingling itself into his own tune. He turned to his right and…

Pai gave Kisshu the miraculous courtesy of a slight smile as he joined in. Slinging a guitar around his own neck and joining into Kisshu's song. The two shared a secret grin as they began to play faster and faster, each one gradually trying to outpace the other.

"BOOOOOM!" Tart hit like a lightining bolt from a clear sky, drumsticks flaring back and forth faster then the eye could see, a triumphant smirk painted onto his childish face as he laughed, releasing himself into the music and allowing his emotions to twirl together in a maelstrom of sensation.

Kisshu and Pai stood in shocked silence as they gaped at Tart's skill. Then, neither being the type to be so easily outdone, they joined in. All three played their hearts out! But they played more out as well. So much more you could have sworn they were glowing as they played. The entire vessel shook with noise as in the moment of unity even the cold loneliness of all of space seemed to fade away, no match for the three's friendship renewed.

Inside the three finally let go of all that they had been holding so heavily on their shoulders. Fears and Passions giving away to the sheer Joy of the moment. One Mind and One Heart, all considerations falling by the wayside. Earth had changed them, it changed everyone.

'_This is how life should be, not full of mistrust and self-blame, not just a mission your forced to do. Life should be lived **every moment** of your life. If I could just have one more wish, it would be to always feel like this' _Kisshu thought, before all of a sudden, he began to sing.

The End

Mephiles: Thanks for reading and hopefully you enjoyed it. Please remember to drop a review. Thanks


End file.
